


The Bakerstreet Wallflowers

by thesherlockedhobbit (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Annoying Clients, Annoying John, Awkward Conversations, Berlin (City), Cliffhangers, Clues, Condoms, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, Failed Johnlock, Fondling, Hateful John, Irony, Love Triangles, Mild Blood, Muffled Sex, Multi, Murder, POV Original Female Character, Plot Twists, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Makes Deductions, Spying, Trains, Vaginal Sex, muddy killers and crazy plots, sex in hotels, sherlock likes kissing, sleeping issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thesherlockedhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie Hoffman has just moved into Baker Street with John and Sherlock. Though she is new, Jackie is suddenly swept off her feet on a case about Hannah Paul's missing mother. <br/>In the case, many surprises come to her including love, mystery, and milestones to the investigation that will change her reputation forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Detective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWH08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWH08/gifts).



> I seriously hope no one can be as awkward and unsocial as Jackie Hoffman. 
> 
> I seriously tried to make her even worse than Sherlock. 
> 
> Just tell me if I am doing a good job at that :)

Flashback

“Jackie Hoffman, the twenty-two year old wallflower, moving into your flat.” Mycroft sighed, handing Sherlock her papers. Sherlock’s nose was scrunched up while looking at her papers. He didn’t know where and how Mycroft got these. She was just a regular girl until yesterday, having to cross paths with a sociopath and a doctor.  

“I saw her walk past me on the street and that’s the only thing I saw of her and you have almost ten pages of files on this woman.” Sherlock calmly said, passing the files back to Mycroft. His hand quickly swiped the flies, but with care, placing out-of-place pictures back in order.

“That does not mean you will not get along, brother mine.” He smirked, getting out of his chair and swiftly leaving the room with the files. Sherlock sighed.

♚

I never really expected I would turn out to live with two men I never met before. I have seriously never seen them at all throughout my whole life. I only know their names, for starters, not their faces or personal information. That would probably make me feel safer if I knew about it. I don’t know what they are going to think of me, or what they are going to do with me. I know I am going to a place called… Baker Street? Sounds nice.

I always felt a little on the awkward side when it came to meeting people. That’s probably why I never had any friends. They always thought I was so shy and kind until the next week they knew me, they would be talking behind my back with exceptionally loud voices.

“Jackie.” My mother called from front of the car. I awkwardly looked over at her.

“This is it?” I sighed.

“Yeah.” She quickly replied, opening the door. I think she was eager to get rid of me. Just a strange thought. Probably true.

I never had a good relationship with my mother. I always lived with her from my lack of being able to get a decent job. It was my slowness and slurring of words whenever I spoke that made me so… weird. I was never a talker. She hated that. She hated me. I never really liked it but it was a pain I had to face.

I slowly tripped over the edge of the car, making me trip. Well great… My mom sighed to that.

I suddenly heard the door open behind me and a warm greet from a woman with a delicately high-pitched voice. I turned my back, trying to see who it was through the window. _Not really the best angle, when you are sitting on the road._ I saw between me and a car, a quite old woman, but very elegant, exchanging handshakes with my mother.

“I’m Ms. Hudson. Nice to meet you, Jackie.” She told my other. I kind of laughed. She thought my mom was me.

“Oh, I’m Jackie’s mother. She is behind the car.” My mother pointed at me and I turned away, trying to stand up and brush off my legs. There goes my favorite leggings. I just bought them, too.

“Oh!” Ms. Hudson said, clapping her hands and walking towards me. I couldn’t help but feel like I was in the wrong place… Obviously at the wrong time. I was always the one who had to say “hello” to people, but I usually didn’t. That goes back to my statement on how I was so clumsy and shy.

“Hi.”

“Sherlock and John would love to meet you. You are so pretty and you definitely look like a crime-solver!” Ms. Hudson smiled, taking my sweaty hand. I shook my hand out and paused.

“Crime solver? What? I’m rooming with detectives...”

“Well… Yes. A detective and a doctor!” Ms. Hudson smiled, walking to my mom and taking the bags. Her fingers were wrapped around my bag to forcefully. It scared me.

“I will leave you people to do our things. I’m off to Berlin… Back home.” Mother exclaimed. She didn’t even say bye or hug me, and I was leaving her forever. She even left without a sound, shooting down the street and skipping the stop sign.

“She must be a busy lady, that one.” The elder laughed, putting my bags at the doorstep. “My hip is going to be the death of me. Sorry, you might have to carry your bags to the flat. It’s upstairs.”

“Thanks...” I slurped. Oh gosh, my mouth was really watery. I’m hungry now…

♚ 

I slowly knocked on the door. It was so… beaten up. I gulped when I saw what looked to be sword-marks scraped across the door, where it peeled the dark green paint. I turned my head and looked down the stairs. A sudden noise startled me and I jumped.

“Oh hello, Jackie Hoffman. It’s about time.” A seriously deep voice hummed from behind me. I turned around to see a somewhat familiar face of pale skin, greenish blue eyes, and dark curly hair. Those cheekbones though… they were pretty much the highlight of his face. It kind of made me internally swoon.

“Umm… Hi.”

“Come in.” He took my hand and pulled me into the flat. I kind of stood there, like a lost duckling with a quite strange face on. I could feel his concern pulling me down, but he seemed to shake it off.

“Nice, um, Skull. And that other one… on the wall over there.” I eyed them down.

“Thank you.” He smiled, looking around the room. I could see his fingers fiddling in his pockets. I guess he was feeling a bit uneasy, too. That’s something we might have in common. Finally. Someone who might understand my pain.

“Oh and so you know, you can either sleep with me or John… Or sleep on the couch but that’s a bit uncomfortable so I would choose to sleep with me or him.” Sherlock huffed, sitting down on a strangely shaped green chair. It was sun-faded. Wait but, oh god… I had to choose to sleep with someone? Who’s John? I barely know Sherlock. Yes, that couch looks extremely uncomfortable. Who the hell do I choose?

“Can I think ab-“

“Or maybe John and I can share a room and then you can sleep by yourself….” Sherlock interrupted. I like that choice better.

“It’s alright if I choose that option?”

“Definitely. John and I need to catch up with some things.” Sherlock smirked, curling up in his chair. He looked quite childish with his head on his knees. I have to say I laughed… just a bit. He looked concerned when I did that.

“Who is John?”

“Ah, John Watson. My doctor. He is quite the good one. Retired army doctor with a shoulder wound, doesn’t affect him that much, though. My best friend, sometimes my lover but only when we want to you know… get like that. He won’t be much of a problem to you unless you get him mad. If he gets mad, run.” Sherlock chuckled.

“Ah. So… John is your husband?”

“No, no, no. We just get bored. I am not the dating type.”

“Oh… I see. Where is he?”

“Shopping.” He yawned, hopping out of his chair and sluggishly pacing to the kitchen. I gave another concerned look and threw my eyes to the floor, moving my feet left and right. _Did he seriously just admit that they have sex a lot? Oh my god. I left my unappreciative mother for man-whores?  Jesus Christ please let me leave._

"Anything bothering you, Jack?" Sherlock hummed, toying with the cabinets. Jack? A nick-name already? Wow. 

"No uh...no...nothing!" I quickly replied, catching the slur in my voice as I tried to hold saliva back. Why is my mouth so watery? Jesus. 

"It seems you are disgusted... Ha, you don't think it's normal for two men to make love." 

"No. I am totally fine with gays. It's just..." I paused. Eh, what am I doing? 

Sherlock looked at me while chewing on some crackers. He was half smirking half sad in a way. It made me uneasy to finish. Agh, his face was making me so.. distracted. And I have only just met him. 

"Go on.." Sherlock put the crackers down and walked towards me. "What is it that bothers you? Shall it be to your concern while you st-" I jumped when this man swung the door right open with a loud bang when it fit the wall. Another one. A blonde-gray haired man. Somewhat short and more my height.

"Ah, John! I figured out who the murderer was!" Sherlock yelled, enthusiastically moving towards the man and shaking him by the shoulders. 

"Who? Was it Ms. Abram?" 

"No. Close, I thought it was, too. It was Mr. Clark! He shot the son! I figured it out!" Sherlock circled him around. I kind of stood there, with my tongue making a bump on my cheek while I messed around with my teeth. I saw the short man stare me down every time he circled around to the point he could spot out my face. I awkwardly tried to look away but he broke it by asking who I was.

"Jackie Hoffman." I replied with a raspy voice. 

"Oh... And you are here, why?" 

"This is our new roommate, John." Sherlock piped in staring at me. I slowly brushed hair out of my face. John didn't seem to know quite what was going on at this point. I don't think he was planning for me to stay. 

"Right. I will um, get some tea." He quickly walked away from us and surprisingly didn't go into the kitchen, but a room far in the back that looked like it had a cabinet in it. A bedroom? Do kitchens have light greenish yellow walls? _I'm always pointing out things that are ALWAYS green, aren't I?_  

 "It's okay. He doesn't know about the sleeping arrangements yet." Sherlock whispered to me. I quickly pulled a smile with slight blushing while Sherlock went to go and talk to him.

 

 


	2. First Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew gets a client

Sleeping was a pain at the flat. I mean, it wasn’t like the beds were hard. If anything, they were quite soft and very warm. It was the people. The noises. You can’t really go to sleep correctly or get any at all if you keep getting awoken by muffled screams and loud grunts, following with pleas to be “penetrated.” I mean, Sherlock did tell me that they did… do those things. I wouldn’t be so surprised if they actually _did_ do that. It just… makes me uncomfortable to think about sometimes, so I’m just lying in bed with my eyes wide open trying not to listen to them doing what they were doing. It was pretty hard not to since they were being so loud.

Ignoring those loud moans, sitting in bed is another time for me to think to myself about my life issues. Like, why was I sent here and not somewhere where I knew someone. I had to be stuck with these two people. Out of anyone in the world, these two people. I am just so fortunate to be in a flat for once. Wait whoa, what time wa-

“Jack!” I heard from the room ~~next to~~ … in-font of me. Was someone calling for my presence? Oh no. They want me…

I stumbled a bit when getting out of the bed. I am kind of startled. I don’t know what I am going to see when I step into that room. I should knock.

“Jack! Get your arse over here!”

“Coming…” I replied with a mumble. I don’t think they heard me.

I gave a quiet knock along with a shuddering breath of crisp air.

“You can come in its okay.” I opened the door slowly and I almost screamed, but I expected it. I honestly did.

Just seeing two men bundled up in a bed with a sheet half over one’s back kind of upsets me a bit. It wasn’t that I was against gay rights, but… it upset me. Sherlock was covered in sweat. John was against the bed-frame. All I saw was a mess of white, tan, and pink following with the mess of sheets all over the place. I gagged.

“I need you to make breakfast. It’s almost-“

“Ten O’ Clock yes, I know.” I gulped. Sherlock nodded with the following of him pushing his dark curls out of his eyes. I gazed at John. He was panting and looking at me at the same time. Disgusting. But it wasn’t just that he was looking at me. He looked like he had been violated. Like I just wasn’t supposed to be here.

“I could make some tea...” John quickly panted.

“Oh.” Sherlock quickly moved off of John and was just about to get out of the bed when-

“No! I can get it! Just… Stay there! Don’t move…” I looked away with my hands over my face. This is so unusually awkward. It’s making me feel weird with a bit of jealousy. Yes, jealousy.

“Right. Sorry.” Sherlock chuckled. I think he fell back onto John from that soft slap of skin colliding I heard. Ew.

I quickly walked out of the room and almost sprinted into the kitchen. I am scarred. Forever scarred. It was my second day here and I already had to face my two flat-mates have sex right before my very eyes. That was menacing.

I don’t even know where anything is in these cabinets. Like seriously, why is there a toe in this cabinet? Ew. There’s fingernails in the blender. What the hell is with this place?

“Jack! The tea mix is in the bottom cabinet. Far right!”

“Thank you!” Finally. Some help.

I quickly pulled out the tea mix when I feel something come up and literally grab my back side. I jumped a bit.

“Gah!”                                              

“It’s just me.” Sherlock’s voice purred from behind. “Can you move a bit? I need to grab the bowls.” He leaned up against me. Oh dear lord I hope he has clothes on.

“Yes. I am clothed.” He said, I think moving upwards on his toes. Oh god I felt his erection slide up me. I shuddered yet I was somewhat aroused. I have no idea what this man is doing to me but I hate it and love it at the same time.

“Thank you.”  I mumbled. I don’t think I want to bend down right now to grab the tea bags…

“I thought you were going to make the tea.”

“I am. Hold on.” Sherlock turned me around and glared at me. I think I said something wrong.  

“What?” Please let this be him being weird… Nope.

“You are disgusted by something.”

“No... Not at all. Why would I?”

“Because-“ He takes a deep breath. “People wouldn’t usually act like this if they are awkward, facing people and not being their usual un-social type. You are beginning to get… eh… more of a social type but minus that you would still have some issues not like this, though. You are slightly or majorly upset about something that is going on in this flat and you won’t tell me. Probably because you think I would get offended or it’s a personal matter… or you just don’t know me well enough. Probably because of this, it’s because it’s about me so speak up.”

I took a breath and to tell him and-

“Actually you do not need to tell me because I already know. Since it _does_ have to do with me, I am guessing it has to do with my appearance or my attitude. Obviously. You wouldn’t just look away when someone was getting out of be-“

“You weren’t in clothes…” I interrupted. “Yes, that too. Hold on. You were awake at two o’ clock or all night. I heard you complaining. John and I were up all night… That means you were listening to us and all our rambling noises.”

“You were insanely loud, Sherlock.”

“Shut up. You flinched every time I was too close to John. So… In that fact. You are disgusted by our relationship. To be honest, I would see why. We are complete opposites.”

“No, I am completely fine with gays. It is fine. I accept it.”

“It’s not just that, Jack.” He raised his eyebrow and backed away. What? Does he seriously know everything? It would be so embarrassing if he figured out that he distracts me... Gosh..

"Sherlock. We have a client!" John yells. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see the hatred on his face when he saw me.

"Who is the client?"

"Her name is Hannah. Hannah Paul."  

♚ 

“Tell me what happened, Ms. Paul.” Sherlock said, moving from one side of the room to the other. Hannah was just in the middle of the room in a little wooden chair, hesitating to answer what happened.

“Tell us your story!” Sherlock yelled at her. I jumped back and he looked at me with a smile.

“My mother is missing.”

“That’s all?”

“I don’t know where she is.”

“No shit, tell me more information.”

Hannah looked at me and almost started crying. It’s like I was a part of this. How exactly? I never saw her in all my life or at least I don't think so.

“She didn’t run away. She would have made the bed.”

“Tell me what you saw. Tell me the story!” Sherlock yelled. He sounded so impatient. It scared me very much. 

“Well I was meeting my mom for her birthday a few days past. Like maybe I think it was on Monday. I finally got to the flat and the front door was open. I knew that something was wrong so I went in with my purse as my weapon. She was nowhere to be seen. I swear I looked everywhere. The table was set but the bed wasn’t made up and all. All the windows were closed but the door was-“

“Yes, open. You already told me. Was there anything else that was unusual?”

“Well… She did have something unusual…”

“What was it for god’s sake?!” He yelled at her face, piercing my ears.

“The killer left something. It was a little note. I forgot what it said so I will have to go over. The police are investigating there.”

“Well we should go I can look at the room.” John stood up, his back facing me.

“If the police are investigating, they would have already taken the note.” I calmly said in the back. Sherlock looked back at me like I was some sort of idiot.

“They would give it to me.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Yeah.” Sherlock sighed, facing back to Hannah.

“Tell us where the flat is and I will go there. Did you take a cab?”

“No. I took my own car here.”

“Then take us in the car.” 

“Yes, Sir.” She got up and left through the door. John followed her out and Sherlock gave him a wave like _I will meet you in the car_ wave. He then turned to me and walked up right before he just broke my barrier of getting too close.

“What do you do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you good at anything?”

“Being a loner, yes.” I smiled. His response was a little chuckle.

“No I mean, talents.”

“I can write… I am a good observer when it comes to people and their feelings.”

“Then you can come with me and you will talk to the people who were witnesses…. If there are any witnesses, that is.” Sherlock grabbed my hand and led me all the way to Hannah’s car where she drove us all to her mother’s house.


	3. Stealing the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets mad at Jackie and Sherlock. Jackie makes herself a suspect of a kidnapping. 
> 
> (LOT'S OF INTERNAL AND EXTERNAL CONFLICT)

The car ride there was really awkward. John and Sherlock put me in the middle of them. I felt Sherlock staring me down the whole time but I decided not to look at him, just look down on my phone. John didn’t even speak a single word, not even to Sherlock. It was like they got into some big emotional fight that I never knew about. I think I needed to break the silence but then we got to the flat.

It was short and looked like someone turned a church into a small mess. It was nice in a way. It was covered in white plaster with bands of dark wood on the door frame. The windows had worn out. Yuck. The flats were covered in caution tape. It then struck me from the back of my mind. _This place looks somewhat familiar!_ I don’t even know how I remembered this place. Only the windows reminded me of my presence at this very spot. I was standing right here on the path. 

“Everything alright?” I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Hannah holding my phone. 

“Um... Yeah.” I replied quickly, taking my phone from her cold and shaking hands.

“I seriously don’t know what happened.” She said, crossing her arms and rubbing them. Her quick rubs frightened me. I looked behind her to see Sherlock giving me signals to ask her questions. John was beside Sherlock trying to speak with him, but Sherlock looked annoyed with him.

“Let’s sit down, Ms. Paul. On this bench.” I pointed out.

“Yes, ma’am.”

We finally sat down and stared at each other. It was very awkward. No one was saying anything. Sherlock and John was inside the flat probably fighting or investigating. I think he would really want to take back that he told me John was his “best friend.” It looked like that was blowing out of steam. The couple looked like two elders fighting at a stalemate. Whenever I was watching them, it looked like Dionne and Murray from Clueless mashed in different bodies but with the same attitudes.

“So…” Hannah finally broke the silence.

“Yes?”

“You looked troubled when you saw the flat.”

“Ah. Yeah. I think I remember it somewhere.”

Hannah nodded and started to look concerning. Did she think it was me now? Shoot. I may be a suspect now.

“Why my mother? She didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Maybe she had some secrets to tell you.”

“I guess…” She huffs. I looked at her. She was about to cry. I now know she is quite the emotional one. I have to be careful about what I say around her. 

“No, John! Why would I do that?!” I heard a yell from the flat.

“I don’t know a bloody thing with you anymore!” John rushed out. Hannah and I stared at John rushing towards me.

“You! You bloody menace!” He picked me up by my shirt collar, glaring into my eyes. His blue eyes pierced right through my head. It was a sharp pain I had to bear… also the pain of my shirt collar almost cutting the back of my neck.

My feet were hovering off the ground and I was gasping for air. There was too much going on at once. 

“Wh- What did I… do?” I gasped, tugging at his arm.

“You have to steal the show, don’t you?” He harshly dropped me down. I fell to my knees and elbows, rubbing my neck.

“You make me turn to fire whenever I see you.” John grumbled, walking away like nothing happened. What the hell was Hannah doing? Just standing there watching me being throttled? Maybe her actions were bipolar I have no idea. Where is Sherlock?

I gradually came to my feet, meeting eye contact with Hannah. I brushed off my shirt.

“Thank you for your time…” I grumbled, walking into the flat to see Sherlock. 

♚ 

“Jack. What did you get from her?” Sherlock asked me, fiddling with table napkins in his hands.

“She is emotional so you have to be careful about what you say around her. She doesn’t have a clue for what happened… Where- Wh-“

“Is that it?”

“Y-Yes. What were you and John talking about in here?”

“Silly things.”

“Where is the note?”

“Oh. Yeah that note.” He took a plastic bag off the table and handed it to me. The note was securely packed inside, partly covered in splatters of blood. Some blood covered some of the words but I could still make it out. It simply read out-

_The Seven Swambians_

“German folktale.” Sherlock piped in.

“So?”

“That means the murderer is probably German.”

“Oh.” I gulped. I’m German…

“Your last name. It’s Hoffman. Ha, that’s a German surname.” Sherlock chuckled. “It would never be you. I can trust you.” He took out his hand and gave a soft pat to my back. He can already trust me? Wow.

I then at sudden felt someone staring at me from behind. I tried not to turn. I honestly knew it would be John and his annoying self. Why does he hate me so much? Maybe…. I would just want to bring it up..

“Why do you hate me so much?” I turned around facing him. He hesitated, hands tightly balled into fists.

“Why the hell do you care so damn much?”

“Because I don't like it.” I calmly said. His head cocked to the side and I gulped. Hannah was outside talking to a policeman and Sherlock was ignoring our conversation, still messing with the items on the table. I could tell from the constant sound of clanking utensils.

“You don’t have to know shit, Jackie.”

“I know. I know you and the first word you said to me ever was ‘why are you here?’ I know you get angry whenever you see me and that you don’t like me around. I know you aren’t usually like this and that you pretty much ask out any girl you can get your hands onto. Why me? Why do you hate me?”

John eased his fists and walked towards Sherlock. He pointed at him.

“This. You ruined this. That is all I am going to say.” He walked away, meeting up with Hannah. Sherlock looked at me and shrugged. I sighed and started to wonder about the note. Why was it German? Was I now a suspect…? Oh shit. I can’t be a suspect.

♚ 

I walked up to the bedroom and I almost hurled to the sight. _I was never good with blood. God-damnit, why didn’t Hannah say anything about the gore in this case?_

There was a splatter of blood on the wall but only a tiny bit. The bed… wasn’t made but with little pushes of fabric at the end of the bed.

“Tell me what you think happened here.” Sherlock whispered in my ear. His presence, totally uncalled for, yet again startled me.

“Well… at the end of the bed, the sheets are almost completely off. The fabric has pushing things in it so that means the mother was pushing her feet against the bed to scuttle away from whatever was coming at her. The sheets on the floor is obviously from her being _dragged_ out of the bed, violently. She was being taken somewhere. The splatter on the wall is too small for a gun-shot. It is more like someone wiping off a little splotch of blood on their arm to the wall by accident.” I took a breath and looked back at him with a smile.

“You did well for someone that’s only talent is being a loner..” Sherlock smiled down at me.

“What did I miss?”

“Nothing much. Just the obvious mud on the floor. Men’s shoe size. No… Yes... A small foot for a man. Maybe an 8 ½ in women’s shoe size. We can take this off the floor and see what’s on the shoe. It _is_ a wooden floor.” Sherlock bent down taking out a jar and some kind of scraping knife. I nodded and felt kind of good in a way. I got all the things I pretty much needed to know.

I bent down and looked at him carefully scrape the mud into a container. I was stuck squatting there watching the investigation. It was my very first one I have ever done and left like it was the worst there could possibly be. I know there was obviously worse cases like that one I heard about where a whole school was attacked by two men with knives. Horrible. This case was worse because I remember being here. I don’t know how, but I can see myself in this this home that I have never lived in before.

“Everything alright? You look worried. It’s all good. This is your first case.”

“I think I am..”

“I see you blushing. Tell me…” He put his arm around me. I felt violated. It was like telling the S.W.A.T. team you just murdered thirty innocent people. I hesitated, I didn’t want to tell him but I already knew he would figure out one day so…

“I remember this place. I never ever have been in here. Ever. I swear.”

“Are you sure? You have to tell me _everything_ you remember about this place.”

“I saw the front of the house. The bedroom light was on. I see the pathway covered in drying rain. It was night.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes.”

“Get Hannah.” He replied, quickly getting up and pushing me out of the room. I think I just made myself a suspect of a kidnapping. Shit.

♚ 

I finally got Hannah up to the bedroom and she almost started to cry. I saw tears forming in her eyes while she walked close up to her mother’s bed and look down on it.

“We brought you here to tell us more about the kidnapping.” Sherlock calmly said, turning her around and looking in her eyes. I stood near the door, watching him listen to Hannah’s information.

“Give me _every single detail_.”

“The note was German I looked it up. That’s all I know. Maybe she’s in Germany.”

“Is that all?”

“Well… I was looking at photos in the basement and I found another note. Nothing much.”

“Show me.” Sherlock said, moving towards me and shoving me out of the way. Wait… Where’s John?

“John.” I said, taking Sherlock’s shoulder.

“What are you saying? John. I need to see something!” Sherlock took my hand off him and rushed down the stairs. Even know John hates me and I don’t really want to stick around him, he wasn’t here for a long time. I haven’t heard his unique voice for a while.

I rushed down the stairs with Sherlock to the basement.

“I’m going to look for John.”

“You do that I guess.”

“Alright. I worry.”

“About a man who is mad at you?”

“Shut up. It’s not my fault I ‘stole’ the show. I don’t think I stole anything.” I blushed. Sherlock turned to me and sighed.

“Jackie, you don’t understand. A person is capable of stealing anything if they like it or not.”

“I never stole a thing in my life.”

“Not that stealing.” He said, turning back around and looking through boxes. I blushed and ran back up the stairs, asking the police where John went.


	4. Unusual Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew knows where to go to find Hannah's mother and maybe some sexual actions comes in... *wink, wink*

I honestly hate John as much as he hates me but I still have a bit of concern for him. He looked like he was about to shoot himself after throttling me senseless. I knew I had to find him. I didn’t have his number. Now to think of it… I didn’t have Sherlock’s number either. Damn.

“Stop here.” I said, telling the cabby to pull over. I was in front of my _new_ flat. Baker Street. It’s now my second home and I haven’t been here for even a week. 

I finally paid the cabby and got out. Honestly, I practically rushed to the door but, ha, I didn't have the keys to the flat. I sure do hope Ms. Hudson is home. 

I knocked twice and in reply got a warm welcome from Ms. Hudson. 

"Jackie! How's it been?"

"Good. Where is John?"

"Oh, I don't know. He never came around here today. He is probably off in Dublin again." 

"Thanks." I said, closing the door and letting out a huff.  _Where is John?_  Does he know that I worry for him? Jesus. 

I saw a cab pull up in-front of me. It was Sherlock. 

"What are you doing here?" He called from inside the cab, fiddling with the door to get out. 

"Looking for John."

"No, no, no. He went to Berlin on a plane. Trying to solve the case or something." 

"Why?"

"I don't know." He said walking towards me. I started to feel a bit red oh the face. Gah. I'm blushing. "I think you like how I said you stole the show, maybe." 

"What?" I looked down. I feel so violated but I love it when it's him that does that to me. 

"Want to see what the note said?" 

"Yes." I replied without thought. He gave a slight smile and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. It wasn't inside a bag or anything. He started to slowly unfold the paper in-front of me. I watched his face. He looked so eager to unravel the note.

"Here." He handed it to me. I took it with my bare hands and read the note. 

_ Warschauer Straße   
_

That's all it said. Nothing more, nothing less.

"What does it mean?" 

"It's a place in Germany. Somewhere. I tried looking it up on google maps but it wasn't that specific. It's a long street, you know." 

"Oh. S-So you sent John to find the street?"

"Yes."

"Right." I coughed awkwardly, turning away from him. I felt him staring at me so I turned around and opened the door to walk into. I heard him walk up behind me. I then froze and turned around. "I thought you said you didn't know why John went." 

"I lie sometimes."

"Ah." I scratched my head in confusion. "I am going to go to Warschauer Straße." I huffed. He frowned.

"I am going with you." 

"Why?"

"I am going to make sure you are safe. Plus, it's where we will find the woman." He sighed. 

"What woman?" 

"Hannah's missing mother. Where you not just listening?" He snarled, taking the paper from my hand. He was so angry, but so happy just a few seconds ago. It's like he was secretly a girl on her period. Happy one second, angry the other. It was horrible sometimes to think that I made him mad. 

"Oh." I replied, looking down at the floor and eventually walking up the stairs out of his sight. I'm pretty sure he never moved from the front ledge. He just stood there looking at me. Whatever he meant by "stealing the show" I wish it never happened to me. 

♚

I finally got my bags packed, knowing that I might be in Berlin a couple of days. I watched the clock almost the whole time. I never even heard him drag his body up the stairs. Why was it even me that made him like this? I don't even know if he was even like this before! 

I slowly pick up my bag and make my way to the living room when I see Sherlock over the couch in a slump. The only thing he was wearing was a nice blue robe. It seemed to have thin navy stripes on it. Nice robe, but how the hell did he change and get onto the couch without me hearing him. 

"Why so gloomy, master detective?" I asked, putting down the suitcase and folding my arms. I admit I thought I might have looked just a bit concerned and ignorant in this stance. He slowly looked up, putting the back of his neck on the arm rest and staring up at me with his big puppy eyes. He is such a confusing man... His emotions change so quickly. 

He then got up, walked  _on_ the coffee table and walked up into my personal bubble. Yet again, could I feel the warmth of his body, and yet again could I feel that breath slowly spread on my cheek. I looked straight into his eyes, those flawless... blue and green eyes. 

"Who needs John... When I have you?" He leaned in closer until our foreheads were touching. I couldn't help but breathe a bit faster as he put his hands on my face. Suddenly, he bent over and we... kissed. I gave out a tiny moan into his mouth because I was loving this but, I didn't want a kiss from him. Sadly, that moan triggered his "rough side" in kissing. He slammed me up against the door. It honestly hurt, but he rubbed my shoulders and arms which made it better... I guess. Then, after that I suddenly felt a tongue creep inside my mouth. It was licking at my teeth and trying to find... my tongue, in fact. He was biting at my bottom lip and sucking at my top. This was probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. He was touching me so quickly, making me moan and grunt. 

"Ah." I pulled off. He was panting quite heavily in-front of me. "Excuse me-" I huffed, trying to get air back. "-You and John are good friends! You stick with him. I was sent here for a home not for sex with someone I just met." I rubbed my back that still stung from the slam to the door. 

"Jackie, I do like John. He is a good friend-"

"Then why did I walk in on you two going at it!?" I yelled, pushing him away and grabbing the suitcase. 

"Because.." He stopped. I looked back at him and frowned. 

"Yeah. You two are together obviously and he is pissed off at me because you fucking said I stole the show! I don't want to, Sherlock. I just want to stay here so I can be with people that will take care of me."

"I will take care of you. You are helping me with this case." 

"How?"

"You have a talent of getting information from people. You can tell more about their emotions than I can. I didn't know Hannah was emotionally off until you told me!" He grabbed me by the arm and swirled me around. 

"Enough shit, Sherlock." I swatted his hand off me and slammed the door. I had no mercy then, I didn't even turn around.

♚

When I got into a cab, after waiting for one for about two minuets, I asked the driver if he could take me to Berlin. I was kicked out of the cab....

"You take an airplane if you want to get there!" He yelled at me, driving away. Wow thanks. I don't do _planes._ They always scared me. I would rather DIE then go on an airplane. It was always that turbulence thing and when you flew over the ocean. Just looking out the window and finding water below you makes me almost vomit. Whenever I looked at that, I was filled with an unusual fear of crashing. I just... hate the ocean I guess. Also that my father was a great pilot. He worked  _at_ an airport in New York before coming to Germany. He then married my mom and, yes, took another job in an airport as another pilot. He then crashed one of the planes accidentally sometime in 2004, killing fifteen people and wounding twenty. That's mostly why I don't do planes... 

"I don't know how you are going to get to Berlin without a plane." Sherlock whispered in my ear, holding my arms. His voice out of nowhere for once didn't scare me. I was immune to him now. 

"You just don't go away, don't you?" 

"No. I tend not to." He smiled, moving his mouth to the back of my neck. My hair was in a bun thank god. I didn't want him licking my hair. I chuckled and turned around, finding Sherlock up in my face once again, ready to cover my face in his saliva. 

I pushed his face away. Literally. I put my hand on his face and pushed him away. That made me feel good. 

"Why go to Berlin? Why not stay with me at home until John finds Warschauer Straße?" 

"Because I want to help solve this case." 

"Stay." 

"I can't, Sherlock. I would if I had a choice."

"But-"

"Sherlock. Are you going to ever stop complaining until you get your way?"

"Very slim chance." He smiles, wrapping himself around me. I snorted. He started planting kisses on my cheek. 

"Are you ever going to stop kissing me?"

"Not until John gets home." He replied, twirling his fingers in my hair. I rapidly pushed away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! N-Not until  _John_ gets home?" I snarl. 

"Ye-" He stops talking and takes his phone out of his trench-coat pocket. "Ah. Change of plans. We are going to Berlin." 

"We?"

"Yes, he found the street. In-fact, He found the body. Dead. Hannah's mother is dead. Nothing around it, just sitting there. Still fresh. He sent a picture! Want to see?"

"Yes." I quickly blurted out. He then gave me the phone and whistled. I gasped. I never even thought it would be like this, but... I..

"Oh my god." I gagged. 

"What?" He gave a concerning look.

"I uh." Shit. I can't tell him. Oh my god. I know this woman. I saw her before. She looked so familiar and I don't know how!

"Hm. Did you know her?" 

"I don't know." I zoomed in on the picture with shaking fingers. I remember her  _in_ that outfit. I remember her in that hairstyle. That nice side braid. I knew the sight of the house. Oh.. I suddenly gave the phone back and fell atop Sherlock. He then caught me in his arms. 

"Sh-She. I have seen her before. I remember her yelling face. I-" I couldn't tell him. 

I couldn't face the fact. It all made sense now. I didn't want to face it but... I was the one that kidnapped and murdered Hannah's mother. 

 

 


	5. Sex in the NH Berlin Kurfürstendamm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't make this story explicit for nothing...

I hastily escaped from Sherlock's arms and put my hand over my mouth. I almost fell over onto the street, completely being honest.

"Don't like gore? She looks like she has been stabbed in her stomach a few times..." Sherlock mumbled to me. I pretended not to hear him. I just sat on the sidewalk with my hands over my face, breathing heavily in and out until I calmed down. "Yeah, John. I will be there tomorrow. Find a hotel or something-" Sherlock said into his phone. I looked up. "-You can sleep on the couch." He smiled at me before taking his phone off his ear from John. He was yelling into the phone things I couldn't understand. All I heard were muffled screams. I sighed, knowing that I would  _have_ to sleep with Sherlock  **and** ride a stupid plane. Dammit. 

"I do not like planes." 

"I know." He said, pulling me off the ground. 

"Then... Why are you making me take one?" 

"It's the only way." He beamed. I put my hand over my heart and used Sherlock's arm as a rest. Oh goodness, I made my freak-out too obvious and now I know he will somehow figure out that I did the murder. He will know one day. He is Sherlock bloody Holmes. Shit. "You may have to pack more. And plus, I will have to, too." He took my hand off his arm and walked to the front door with my suitcase. I rubbed my eyes and eventually followed him inside for a better packing. 

 ♚ 

Everything was packed and I ended up with two bags, one for the plane and one for the hotel. Sherlock had packed almost nothing but he wouldn't let me see what he packed. He said he had "boy things" he needed to pack that I wouldn't understand. I am going to put that as a red flag.  _  
_

"Off we go. It's not too late to buy the plane tickets." He said pushing me though the door. I think my suitcase hit his leg as I hesitated to run down the stairs. 

"Calm yourself. You are acting insane." 

"At least I don't freak out in public for no reason." He laughed. I looked up and I saw him giving me his concerned and loving look. I sniffed my nose, it was getting a bit watery. So as my eyes. Don't bring this up, please not now. I don't want him to know. 

I walked the rest of the way down the stairs and opened the door slowly. I can't go to see this woman and... everything was having a downfall effect on me. Nothing was going right. I was kissed, I pretty much put myself in jail (I will in the future if I'm not careful or smart), and I have to go on a plane. 

"I can't do this." I sighed. 

"You can't do what?"

"I can't go on this plane. It would be the last of me." I felt a tear form in my left eye. Damn, I'm being emotional now. Before it could fall, Sherlock turned me around and put his hands on my face.

"I will protect you." He said, stroking my cheek. I flinched away and resumed opening the door. 

When I got outside, the cab almost came instantly, thank god. I put my bags in with Sherlock and hopped in. Soon enough we drove off to our destination and, oh my, got on that horrid plane. 

It was like entering a small, white and tech-like haunted house. All my memories were coming back from looking out to the ocean, my father, everything. I honestly thought of turning around and running as fast as hell but Sherlock was staring at me. His body and suitcase took up the whole lane. Another thing I hated about planes. The lanes were always so small and I wouldn't be able to handle it if we did crash. 

I looked at all the rows and finally sat down. Sherlock sat down beside me after putting his bags, and my bags, in the cabinet things. I was window seat... Shit.

I gulped as I slowly opened the plastic blind. All around me were planes on runways, cars, people with glowing sticks, and suitcases. I closed the window with an uncomfortable cough. 

"I promise everything will be alright." Sherlock whispered in my ear. I frowned.

"I swear, Sherlock, you are going to jinx this."

"Mm... No I'm not." He giggled. 

"Fine. If this plane comes crashing down, just know, I will be staring at you with my pissed off face. I will get to say 'I told you so' for once." I grumbled, picking up the safety guide for the plane. He laughed and looked all around, taking in information about all the passengers probably. 

♚ 

Once the plane landed in Berlin, I quickly got up, hitting my head but internally screaming. I was so happy I didn't die. This helped my day by a lot.

"John is going to meet us at the NH Berlin Kurfürstendamm. It's not too far from central Berlin. Pretty far from Warschauer Straße, though we can manage." 

"Right." I replied. 

I finally got my bags and followed Sherlock out to where the cabs lined up waiting for their customers. We managed to race ahead of others, getting into a cab quite quickly. 

"Bring mich zu NH Berlin Kurfürstendamm. (Take me to NH Berlin Kurfürstendamm.)" I told the cab driver. Sherlock looked quite impressed with me. I smiled back at him.

"You still know your German?"

"Of course I do! Iv'e only been in London for about three weeks." I laughed. 

"Then how come you know English so well?" 

"Iv'e been learning it my whole life. I took classes and read English books. My mother thought it was a waste but I didn't think so. I always wanted to move to America because they had more freedom there. Now? I just love it in London. As long as I'm away from my mother, I don't have to sit in thew shadows and cry all day long." I sniffed. His question brought out my emotional side. 

 "Dreissig minuten.(Thirty minuets.)" The cab driver told me. 

"Ordnung!(Alright!)" I hummed and took out my phone. "You mind putting your number in my contacts?"

"Not at all." Sherlock replied, taking my phone. 

"Just for like... Important reasons. No sexting." 

"Mm." 

"Yes?"

"Yeah." He said, giving me back my phone before John texted him. I didn't try to get into the situation. It was probably him ratting me off. He will find out that I was the one who kidnapped Hannah's mother and go to the police about it. There was no slip of doubt that John wouldn't do that. 

"Ah. He's calling Lestrade to deal with the body. I'm surprised no one noticed this woman lying dead on the tracks." 

"It was in a quiet place." I retorted. He gave me this look. It was the "I think you just gave me a clue it was you" look. He looked down at his phone from John's texts and sighed like nothing of what we said just happened. Nice...

♚ 

Once we got to the hotel, John was waiting for us at the entrance. He had the bag carrier things and room tickets sticking out of his pocket. I slowly got out to see him but he looked away like he didn't know I was here yet. Ha, you can't play this game. I'm making conversation with you.

"Hi, John! You look awfully prepared."

"Yes. I got the couch set up and everything." He did that little head bob thing. I now he's being awkward. I know awkward. 

"So you found the body... Nice. How are we going to tell Hannah?" 

"I don't know. She might feel a bit gloomy." 

"Right." I said, looking at Sherlock. He gave me my bags to put on the carrier.

"John can you go out tonight and get us some dinner for the hotel room?" Sherlock smiled, patting his back. 

"Uh... Yeah." 

"Wonderful!" He yelled to the ceiling. I coughed, trying to get their attention. Sherlock looked at me and I pointed to the bag carrier. "Right!" He said, grabbing the rail to the cart and pushing it all the way into our room. 

It was a nice and spacey room. I liked it, to be completely honest. It had one king size bed and a couch set with a TV and coffee table. There was even a mini fridge! Amazing! The bathroom was so clean and nice. The shower was amazingly clean and... the water came from a shower faucet and not a hole in the ceiling for once. I could imagine staying here if it was a tiny bit bigger. When I came back into the main room, Sherlock was unpacking, actually. I think I set him off. He quickly hid something behind his back when I came in the room. 

"What was that?"

"Just. Things I need for the case."

 "Oh. It's quite small."

"Yes. I know." He chuckled. I went back into the bathroom, checking out the soaps. I heard his side-table drawer open. He was putting it away? I don't know. Why is this a concern of mine?

John walked into the room with a bucket of ice. 

"This is for morning water or something. I will get the dinner now." He smiled. I took the ice bucket and put it on the counter of the bathroom before he rushed out of the room. 

I slowly made my way back into the main room to unpack when I suddenly feel a hand around my forearm. 

"Want to have a little fun tonight?" Sherlock purred in my ear. I chuckled. 

"And by fun you mean...?" I turned around and looked at him biting his lip. Without answering my question, he bent down and kissed me, yet again. It was another french kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, digging my nails into his back as he lowered me down onto the bed without us separating. I did strap my legs around the bottom of his back closer to his ass. He was softly grinding me. I let out a moan as he moved his kisses to my neck. I let my arms off his back and onto the bed. My hands were hurting, I had them really tight in fists. All the pressure of him was on me as he was dominating my body. 

He then parted from me and put his hands on my shoulders, gasping for air. I looked up at him as he licked his lips.

"May I?"

"Yes, please." I gasped. He rapidly traveled his hands to my stomach. Sherlock didn't even lift them from my body. He used his fingers to trace my outline while he slowly took my shirt of my chest. 

Once it was completely off, he started to do the same with his shirt, letting loose that astonishing chest. I made my way to the back of the bed post as he slowly unbuckled his belt. I moaned in the sight of this. It was just so... arousing. 

"So I think I know what the 'boy things' are now." I chuckled.

"What?"

"Condoms?"

"Yeah." He laughed, rushing to the bedside table and pulling out a condom. "I think we might want one."

"Yep." I giggled, as I started to struggle to strip off my skirt and underwear. 

"I got it." He said, climbing onto the bed and helping me out of my bottoms. He was on top now pretty much naked, stripping me of my clothes. What would John say? What would he say if he saw Sherlock only in underwear on top of me, taking my clothes off with a condom in his mouth? 

Sherlock bent down and kissed me, working at my bra. I wrapped my arms around him. Once he finished with my bra, he swiftly stripped off his underwear, revealing his quite large erection. Sherlock put the condom on and smiled.

"Now the fun." He hummed, laying on top of me. I gasped as I clung my feet around him. I looked like a koala hanging onto a tree.. just... prettier. 

Sherlock moaned as he slid his cock into me. It was amazing! I never felt this amazing feeling before. I clung onto him harder as he started thrusting slowly. 

"It's alright." He said, licking my chest. I let out a grunt and arched my back. His fingers were working at my spine and my head. There was no space between us, just skin on skin. I could feel his heart pumping like crazy I thought it was going to pop. 

He quickened his thrusts and multiple hisses and moans escaped from my mouth. 

"Ah... Shit.. Sherlock!" I gasped, practically clawing him. He sped up and looked up at me. He was sweating. 

"You feel so good.. Nghh...." He panted, putting his hands on my breasts. He fondled with them nicely which made me groan extremely loud. 

"She-Sherlock"

"I'm going to come!" He cried out, putting his forehead on my chest. I swear my nails were just about to pierce him until I shouted his name at the same time he shouted mine. Everything went quiet after that. He stopped thrusting, and all you could hear were pants and sighs. 

Sherlock rolled off of me and fell to my right side. He wrapped his arm around me as I smiled and looked at him. He stared right back at me.

"You sexy bastard."

"Sorry, I always wanted to do that to you."

"No. I loved it don't be sorry. I'm not a virgin anymore." I laughed. He chuckled and kissed my arm. 

"I love you, Jack." He smiled. 

"Me too." I grinned. He scooped me up in his arms and hugged me. I put my arms around him, too. Why not? I must say I also included a leg in there too. We looked like a pretzel now, but nothing wrong with that. We did have wonderful dreams. We slept nicely after that.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
